The worst enemy
by Raike
Summary: Eres mi peor enemigo y sin embargo... No puedo evitar no odiarte... No puedo evitar: Perder el orgullo incluso por solo ver tu sonrisa. Iori x Kyo x ¿?


**THE WORST ENEMY…**

**A I-chan con cariño.**

**Raike.**

Camino trastabillando por las calles de la ciudad, la gente me mira y muchos se alejan de mí, asustados, desconfiados, como si mi sola presencia fuese una mancha en su vida de inmaculada hipocresía, porque eso es lo que todos son, una bola de hipócritas, si yo hubiese querido, con solo negarme a la petición de Chizuru todos hubiesen muerto cuando sucedió lo de Orochi.

Pero eso nadie lo sabe, y no creo que les importe realmente saberlo…

Hipócritas…

Porque me tendieron la mano cuando era un triunfador, porque me desprecian ahora que no tengo nada en la vida, porque se desvivían por mí cuando alcé el trofeo del KOF y porque ahora no encuentro a ninguna de esas manos "amigas" en las cuales algún día encontré risas y fiestas vanas…

Mis rodillas se doblan…

He caído otra vez. ¿Cuántas van el día de hoy? Ni yo mismo lo se, no puedo seguir pensando, solo siento como unos brazos me detienen justo en el momento en que mi rostro ensangrentado golpearía la acera para sumar un moretón más a los muchos que marcan este rostro antes apreciado por fotógrafos y chicas.

-Soy un asco- Alcanzo a decir para mí, pero los mechones rubios de la persona que me ha levantado del suelo se cuelan entre mis ojos, recordándome que no estoy solo… Ese aroma… ¿Un viejo amigo? No, no tenía que engañarme a mí mismo, ya no tenía amigos en este mundo ahora que estaba derrotado, ahora que me había despojado de mi orgullo de la manera más desgraciada. Estaba solo, y la persona de quien menos esperaba escucharlo me lo hizo saber. Estaba solo y lo comprobé cuando mis padres se habían alejado justo en el momento en el que había sido anunciado como perdedor… ¿qué más podía quedarme?

NADA…

-¡No eres un asco¡Eres un idiota!- Alcanzó a decir esa voz tan conocida para mí. Yo no respondí¿para qué? Si justo ahora sentía un alivio como antes no lo hacía… Si todo mi cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco… Si podía sentir el propio latido de mi corazón…

Tan lento…

Tan débil….

¿Porqué responder a ese llamado del mundo que me invitaba a seguir sufriendo su poco a poco una paz invadía mi interior?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que los que somos tus verdaderos amigos te vamos a abandonar¡Eso solo lo piensan los idiotas!

La voz siguió reclamándome pero yo me negaba a reaccionar, mi vista, la cual nunca alcé para darle la cara a mi salvador se empezó a nublar, sentí flotar, me sentí libre…

Pero justo cuando me dejaba caer en una oscuridad total, los brazos que tan pasivamente me sostenían se volvieron bruscos mientras hundían sus manos en mis hombros, una violenta sacudida hizo que el dolor me obligase a recuperar la conciencia, pero aún así, no abrí los ojos.

-¡Eres un egoísta¡Un maldito engreído egoísta¡Tú piensas en morir porque sin tu orgullo no te queda nada!

Y tenía razón…

¿Qué haría yo sin mi orgullo, sin mi mirada arrogante y altiva, desafiando a todos por saberme superior, qué haría ahora, cómo me comportaría con los demás que me habían visto en la forma más humillante en que me pudieron ver jamás?

-¡Egoísta! Tu solo piensas en encontrar tu paz pero… ¿qué piensas que haríamos las personas que en realidad te apreciamos¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos al perder a uno de nuestros más queridos amigos¿Has pensado siquiera un poco en nosotros?

Algo húmedo cayó sobre mi mejilla. ¿Qué acaso estaba lloviendo? No. Los gemidos provenientes del pecho donde me hallaba recargado me hicieron darme cuenta de la realidad. Él estaba llorando por mí.

Alguien… Estaba llorando por mí.

-Nosotros 3 te necesitamos… ¿somos un equipo, lo recuerdas¡No te dejes vencer!- Llamó la voz nuevamente, sacudiéndome de los hombros –No nos importa que hayas perdido… ¡Para nosotros siempre serás el campeón!

De pronto, otra mano pequeña se posó sobre mi pierna, temblorosa, tomando mi pantalón el cual sentí apretó con mucha fuerza mientras su conocida y chillona voz se dejó escuchar:

-¡Nikaido-sama, la ayuda ya viene!... Por favor, sensei-sama… No nos abandone ahora.

Pronto, sentí otra mano sobre mi cabeza, esta vez enorme y musculosa, la cual se cerró tierna, revolviendo mis ya de por sí desacomodados cabellos.

-Yabuki-kun¿Cómo está?- preguntó la grave voz.

-No se ve muy bien…

Abrí de pronto mis ojos, reconfortado por la presencia de esas personas que nunca me abandonarían. Pude ver a mucha gente a mi alrededor, un círculo enorme de curiosos los cuales se amontonaban en torno a nosotros, viendo gustosos que tan deplorable se podía ver un campeón del KOF. De pronto, mis pupilas castañas se fijaron en las azules del rubio que me sonrió aliviado mientras se lanzaba sobre mí a llorar. Sus lacios cabellos cubrieron toda mi cara, manchando su inmaculado rubio sol con la sangre que me cubría, quise protestar, pero parecía no importarle.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso mi pequeño fuego, nunca intentes escapar de mí… de nosotros… no podrás…- Me susurró aliviado mientras unos paramédicos me tomaban en sus brazos y me subían a una camilla, sobre la cual, antes de perder todo sentido, extendí mi mano hacia él.

Mi siempre fiel amigo…

-Beni… prométeme que lo vas a cuidar… prométeme… que vas a estar con él siempre…-susurré suplicante

-Kyo no, no me pidas eso- escuché su voz aún cortada.

-Beni… por favor…- fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar mis ojos, mi mente viajando en busca de una razón… de algo que me explicara cómo era que había terminado aquí.

Ya no escuché si él había accedido a mi petición… Ya nunca lo escucharía…

-------------------------------------

-¡No escaparás maldito Kusanagi!- La voz profunda se dejó escuchar por todo el cuarto donde una rueda de prensa se llevaba a cabo, pronto, todos los reporteros se voltearon a ver al portador de tan sutil amenaza…

Yagami Iori.

Aquel pelirrojo de unos 21 años vestido de un pantalón negro de cuero con una gabardina miel a medio abrochar, la cual dejaba ver parte de su pecho desnudo, el rojo cabello caía sobre uno de sus ojos escarlata y esa sonrisa…

Cruel, despiadada, maldita…

Sonrisa que siempre nacía de sus labios.

Los reporteros pronto se agolparon sobre él, haciéndole comentarios como: "¿Qué lo ha llevado a hacer tal disparate?" "¿Acaso no recuerda que Kusanagi-san lo ha vencido en cada una de sus peleas?" "¿Esto es un reto formal¿La prensa está invitada a ver su enfrentamiento?" Estas fueron las únicas preguntas que el pelirrojo contestó:

-Si quieren, pueden venir a presenciar como el fuego escarlata le rinde tributo a las flamas púrpuras, a menos que el orgulloso amo del fuego Kusanagi tenga miedo de enfrentarse a mí.

Todas las miradas se centraron entonces en el chico que se hallaba sentado lejos de la escena, tratando de esconderse entre sus amigos, puesto que no estaba dispuesto a pelear… No tenía ganas en este momento precisamente.

-Yagami, no pienso pelear- Siseó, tratando de conciliar las cosas.

-Entonces eres un cobarde- Fue la rápida y cortante respuesta del pelirrojo.

-¡No lo soy! Pero me niego prestarme a tus estúpidos juegos Yagami

-¿Qué acaso no estás seguro de tus habilidades Kusanagi¿Temes perderlo todo Kyo? Tu fama, tu gloria, incluso tu familia y amigos¿no te das cuenta? Nadie te quiere, todos están contigo por la fama que le has dado a tu nombre –La voz cortante de Iori lastimaba profundamente a Kyo, cada palabra, cada burla, se hundían en el corazón de un chico… que simplemente… alguna vez soñó con no tener que pelear con Iori porque…- Pero justo ahora… ¡Perderás todo eso! –Le amenazó Iori mientras sus manos se envolvían en flamas púrpuras, las cuales descontroladas, salieron en busca del chico castaño vestido de mezclilla con una chamarra café.

En busca de Kyo…

Todos los presentes se quitaron de en medio del salón, para dejar espacio suficiente entre los dos peleadores. Shingo se aferraba al brazo de Benimaru, el cual maldecía en voz baja el que Kyo fuese tan orgulloso y decidiera plantarse en medio de la arena respondiendo a la provocación del Yagami.

-No tiene remedio- murmuró para si Goro, el último de sus amigos, mientras se hacía para atrás justo en el momento en el que Iori atacaba con todas sus fuerzas a Kyo.

Golpes frenéticos.

Golpes rápidos.

Golpes poderosos.

Golpes llenos de odio.

La pelea era algo formidable de ver para todos los presentes, los cuales nunca habían visto tal derrama de poder en ambos descendientes de los clanes más legendarios de todo el Japón, parecía como si en vez de pelea, fuera una danza sumamente elaborada para que diera la impresión de que dos chicos unidos por un odio legendario se estuviesen matando,

Increíbles demostraciones de poder.

Fuego púrpura mezclándose con el escarlata.

Gemidos ahogados de cada uno de ellos.

Respiraciones agitadas.

Mientras todos en esa sala estaban bajo tensión al ver que los chicos ya estaban muy cansados, Kyo comenzó a envolver su cuerpo en fuego, que reaccionaba con el oxígeno del ambiente para hacer levantar flamas hasta lo alto del techo mientras su cuerpo temblaba ante la excesiva acumulación de poder.

-Es la espada Kusanagi- Murmuró Shingo.

-Va a rematarlo… ¡Con todo su poder!- exclamó Benimaru mientras la silueta de Kyo avanzaba a la par que su grito de batalla.

Pero…

Esta vez la victoria no era para el Kusanagi, porque Iori lo esquivó, dejando que pasara de largo y, cuando el muchacho castaño pensó que todo había terminado, sintió una mano.

No, una garra…

Que lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrastró por el suelo, barriendo literalmente el piso con él. Ya no tuvo más fuerzas para defenderse, había gastado todas sus energías en el último poder. Solo sintió que Iori lo levantaba, para empezar a rasgar su ropa y su piel con sus afiladas uñas, rematando con uno de sus más salvajes cabezazos envueltos en fuego, pero si Kusanagi Kyo pensaba que eso era todo, estaba muy equivocado, pues antes de caer a piso, una oleada de fuego púrpura lo levantó queriendo calcinarle hasta los huesos.

Cuando cayó al piso, Kyo solo pudo observar con su nublada visión cómo uno de los reporteros iba acercándose a él, pero… No lo ayudó, sino que pasó de largo para levantar la mano de Yagami y anunciarlo vencedor. Todo después fue tan confuso… Sus padres, presentes en la conferencia, salieron de ahí lo más rápido posible sin siquiera verificar la salud de su único y orgulloso hijo.

Y he ahí al gran Kyo Kusanagi…

Saliendo aparatosamente de la arena de Satella para vagar por las calles donde personas asustadas de ver tal esperpento de hombre se retiraban de su camino. Donde un hombre con un corazón roto buscaba consuelo y nadie lo daba. Donde alguien que alguna vez mendigó si tan solo un poco de amor…

Había sido destruido por el único hombre al que amaba…

Y que era su peor enemigo.

--------------------------------------

Me encuentro sentado a la orilla de un río, en una pequeña casa en la ciudad ceremonial de Kyoto. Mi yukata negra se mueve al compás del viento que, helado, me deja saber que pronto todo estará cubierto con copos de nieve y tendré que abandonar el lugar si no quiero perecer de frío.

Toda mi vida ha sido tan tranquila desde aquel día.

No he vuelto a saber nada de mis familiares, los cuales me hablaban y buscaban solo para agobiarme con sus preguntas estúpidas y carentes de todo sentido, que me querían obligar a corresponder deberes milenarios los cuales me parecían incomprensibles.

Pero hubo uno…

Uno solo que me hizo comprender que al cumplirlo podría cambiar mi vida: Derrotar al hijo del clan enemigo.

Mis manos alcanzan un par de pétalos de sakura que caen a montones sobre mí, solo para quemarlos entre mis puños poco a poco, sintiendo el poder que fluye desde mi interior.

Tan superior ahora al de él.

Todas las personas repreguntan si no extraño aquel mundo de fama, de falsa gloria, de personas que andaban tras mío mendigando un autógrafo o una foto.

Y la respuesta es no.

No lo añoro, de hecho, lo detestaba y ahora que puedo dedicarme de lleno a lo que me gusta hacer, ni siquiera pienso en volver alguna vez.

Aprieto la tela de mi yukata con mis puños y me levanto mientras sacudo todos los restos de pétalos que aún se queman. Miro la luna, que brillante, hermosa, me da la bienvenida a mi hogar, tan sola, tan fría.

Tan parecida a mí.

Mis cabellos rojos me cubren un ojo, pero los aparto para poder observar lo que para mí es el astro rey. Una voz me llama tras mi espalda, esa voz que extrañamente me ha acompañado desde hace ya bastante tiempo, desde casi aquel día. Sus cabellos rubios se mueven con el viento, sus ojos azules me miran de forma fastidiosamente amorosa.

-Hace dos años hoy… ¿ne Iori?

-2 años exactamente- susurro, con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿No… extrañas esas peleas ocasionales?- me pregunta, aunque yo adivino, que lo que quiere decir es un: "¿No lo extrañas?"

-No, no lo hago…- Miento, retirando mi mirada mientras paso una mano a su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia mí, aspirando el suave aroma de sus cabellos.

-No te traté mucho antes, pero dicen que has cambiado mucho desde que murió- me susurró con voz triste.

Yo se bien porqué estás triste. Lo se muy bien, porque… comparto ese sentimiento de pérdida. Porque…

Yo también le amaba…

-Créeme, no hubieses querido conocerme tan a fondo antes, entra a la casa- Le ordeno, mientras me vuelvo a mirar la luna, la cual parece sonreírme al recordar mi victoria y oigo claramente su voz, que me dice:

-"Así estaba escrito Yagami, vive tranquilo, has ganado, has vencido a tu peor enemigo"

Suspiro, sacando un cigarrillo de una de las bolsas de mi ropa, encendiéndolo mientras reflexiono, mirando a Benimaru el cual se mete a la casa. ¿Por qué lo tengo a mi lado¿Por qué le dejé acercarse luego que me dijera con ojos llorosos que Kyo había muerto?

Tal vez…

Porque Benimaru es lo único… Lo único… que me queda de mi peor enemigo…


End file.
